Harminc év legjobb dalai
Best of Kormorán Harminc év legjobb dalaiból (Alapítva 1976-ban) 1. Om mani padme hum (1989) 5.15 Koltay Gergely 2. Ilju haramia / Ilyu highwayman (1976) 3.17 Koltay Gergely - Nagy László 3. Magyar rapszódia / Hungarian rhapsody (1989) 4.43 Jenei Szilveszter, Margit József, Koltay Gergely - Koltay Gergely 4. Ne sírj /Don't cry (1984) 4.09 Koltay Gergely 5. A forrás felé / Approaching the source (2003) 4.26 Koltay Gergely 6. A lovak álma /The dram of horses (2004) 4.49 Koltay Gergely 7. Kalotaszegi hajnali zsoltár / Kalotaszeg morning psalm (2004) 4.47 Gáspár Álmos - Koltay Gergely 8. Húzd a harangot / Toll the bell (1998) 3.17 Koltay Gergely 9. Csillagok, csillagok / Stars,stars (2001) 3.36 Koltay Gergely 10. Az utolsó farsang / The last masquerade (2001) 3.50 Szűts István - Koltay Gergely 11. Gyere ki te gyöngyvirág / Lily-of-the-vally (1984) 2.51 Koltay Gergely 12. Akkor / Then (2003) 3.42 Koltay Gergely 13. Maradunk / We stay (2005) 4.36 Koltay Gergely 14. Segítő szellemek / Helping spirits (2002) 3.42 Géczi Erika - Koltay Gergely 15. Táltosok fiai / Sons of shamans (2002) 5.28 Koltay Gergely 16. Lámpás emberek / People with lamps (2004) 3.43 Koltay Gergely 17. Kell még egy szó / One more word is needed (1996) 3.42 Koltay Gergely bónus 18. Quo vadis Domine (2006) 5.21 Koltay Gergely, Szűts István - Koltay Gergely A "Quo vadis Domine" zenei közreműködői: Alex Horsch Hollókői Lajos Nagy Balázs hangfelvétel: MMM Stúdió hangmérnök: Szabó Miklós zenei rendező: Koltay Gergely fotó: Sárospataki Györgyi grafika: Szendy Julianna 2006 Kormorán 2006 Hungaroton KORMORÁN Tóth Renáta Géczi Erika Koltay Gergely Nagy László Szűts István Zsoldos Tamás Mr. Basary Gáspár Álmos Szabó Miklós HARMINC ÉVES A K O R M O R Á N Van-e korunk zenei palettáján hungaricum? Ha igen, a 2006-ban 30 esztendős Kormorán együttes annak tekinthető. Idén a Magyar Tudományos Akadémia dísztermében átvehették a "Magyar Örökség" díjat, amely kinyilvánítja, hogy a zenekar dalai a magyar kulturális örökség részét képezik. Más megfogalmazás szerint a Kormorán megkapta az úgynevezett "Magyar Szellemi Lovagrendet". A formációt Koltay Gergely 1976-ban alapította. A magyarországi zenei életben elsőként ötvözte programszerűen a népzenei elemeket a nemzetközi rock muzsika stílusjegyeivel. A zenekar dalaiban hallhatóak tradicionális népi hangszerek: a töröksíp, a hegedű,a tekerőlant, a citera, a furulya, a duda és a tárogató, amelyek együtt szólalnak meg a rock instrumentumokkal. A Kormorán az elmúlt három évtizedben eljutott szinte minden európai országba, koncertezett a tengerentúlon, és több zenealbumot jelentetett meg külföldön. Az együttes koncertprogramjain kívül egy sor albumot készített pop énekeseknek, blues és rock sztároknak, valamint színészeknek. Megannyi színpadi mű, opera, valamint filmzene bizonyítja a zenekar sokszínűségét s alkotóerejét (Julianus, Honfoglalás, Sacra Corona, Trianon, A költő visszatér, Elektra mindörökké, Zúgjatok harangok, A Megfeszített, A Napba öltözött leány). A Kormorán első fénykora a '80-as évekre tehető, 2000 óta pedig másodvirágzását éli. Az ezredfordulóra ugyanis Koltay nyolc elhivatott és invenciózus zenészt gyűjtött maga köré, még lendületesebbé, hitelesebbé téve a formációt. Kialakult az összetéveszthetetlen vokális hangzás, amely a hangszeresek virtuozitásával párosul. Öt évvel ezelőtt, 25 éves jubileumi koncertjük alkalmával megkapták a "Magyar Szabadság" díjat, két évre rá pedig Koltay Gergely munkásságáért átvehette a Mádl Ferenc köztársasági elnök által adományozott "Magyar Köztársasági Aranykeresztet". A Kormorán tagjai az elmúlt években olyan modern, különleges muzsikát írnak, amely továbbra is a Kárpát.medence és helyenként a Balkán archaikus népzenéiből táplálkozik, s ami nagyon fontos: töretlenül népszerűek, rendre élő koncerteket adnak nemcsak Magyarországon, hanem a székelyföldi Csíksomlyótól a Muravidéken át a felvidéki Somorjáig. Ráadásul már vannak követőik a rock szakmában, ami bizonyság arra, hogy a kilenctagú csapat a magyarság sorsát bemutató dalszövegeivel szintén utat mutat az ifjabb generációknak: lehet igényes, megtartó erőt jelentő nemzeti rockzenét is játszani. A zenekar tagjai az énekes Géczi Erika, egykori kajak világbajnok, Mr.Basary, akit ma már mindenki csak "Rocktorok" néven szólít, Esztergom szépe, a dögös hangú Tóth Renáta, Gáspár Álmos hegedűs az erdélyi Kézdivásárhelyről, Zsoldos Tamás, akit a szakma az egyik legjobb basszus-játékosnak tart, Nagy László, aki a dobokból csalogatja elő az ősi ritmusokat, az elektromos gitáron népzenét játszó Szabó Miklós, valamint a két legrégebbi tag: Szűts István billentyűs, aki a harmóniákat felügyeli, és Koltay Gergely, aki a dalszövegeket szerzi s a különleges dallamokat töröksípon, fuvolán, furulyán interpretálja. A 30 éves Kormorán igazi hungaricum... Zsebők Csaba